


better off as lovers and not the other way around

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “You want me to do what?” Fabio asks incredulously, folding his arms. “You want me to pretend to be your current boyfriend at your ex-boyfriend’s wedding?”Maverick winces. It sounds much worse when it’s said out loud. “Yes?”(or the Mavio fake dating fic nobody wanted)
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Marc Marquez/Maverick Viñales, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split this into two parts because I really wanted to finish it before I went away on holiday. However, I didn't want to rush it and I'd rather take my time to end it the way it needs to be ended. It's a bit of a weird universe in this one, it's not bikes, sorta of a generic everyday office kinda lifestyle, the bikes didn't really need to be included. Title is from Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Big thanks to J and L for cheerleading me through this one, you're the best.

Maverick surveyed the card with distaste, reading it over for what felt like the hundredth time since it had arrived in the post that morning. It looks innocuous enough, all neat ivory with gold-yellow and red edging, the lettering precise and flowing. But the words written on the card, now burnt into Maverick’s mind, still haunt him, even when he closes his eyes.  
  
_Valentino Rossi and Marc Márquez Alenta invite you to share in the celebration of their marriage_ _  
_ _  
__C_ _astillo Torre Cellers, Barcelona, Spain_ _  
__Saturday 21st July at 1.30pm_ _  
__  
__Reception to follow_  
  
He cannot pretend that he wasn’t expecting it - he always knew that the pair of them would find their way back to one another, but he didn’t expect them to get married, and certainly not this soon. The small note at the bottom of the card is the part that makes Maverick’s heart ache the most - brief and written in Marc’s tell-tale spider scrawl are the words;  
  
_It would really mean alot if you came, Macky._  
  
_Macky._ He remembers the days that they used to lay in the bed together, the sheets coiled around their naked bodies, how Marc’s eyes seemed to flash amber-gold in the sunlight as he rolled over to claim Maverick’s lips for his own, the nickname passing between them. They were happy then - before Valentino, the true love of Marc's life, came back into the picture. Maverick will never forget the day that he found them, curled together in the sheets of their bed as they had once done, Marc stiffening underneath Valentino.  
  
His phone vibrates in his pocket, knocking him out of his thoughts as Maverick wipes away a tear that he didn’t even realise was falling down his face. He straightens up as he spots the name of his best friend on the screen.  
  
“Hey, Fabs,” Maverick answers, trying to muster up some positivity into his voice.  
  
“Hey,” Fabio’s voice is light and almost care-free. “You sound a little stressed, is everything okay?”  
  
“Marc invited me to his wedding,”  
  
There’s a soft curse on the other line. “Are you going to go?”  
  
“I don’t know - I mean, he’s marrying the guy he left me for. He wrote at the bottom that it would mean a lot to him if I came,”  
  
Fabio hums softly and Maverick can imagine him sitting on his couch or something, curled up in one of his oversized hoodies. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,”  
  
Maverick sighs, rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from falling. “I know, I just - I feel like I have to get that closure,”  
  
“Mack, I’m not sure that going to your ex boyfriend’s wedding to watch him get married is the best way to get that closure, just send him a nice wedding present - like a blender or something,” Fabio’s voice is slightly muffled, as though he’s changing his clothes. “You can just look at the photos on Facebook later,”  
  
Maverick can hear the sound of a door closing.  
  
“But he said he wanted me to come,” Maverick bites at one of his fingernails, as he twists the card between his fingers. “And you know that I can never say no to Marc,”  
  
Fabio remains silent for a moment, and Maverick just knows that there’s probably pity spread across his face. He knew better than anyone how far Maverick had fallen for Marc, he had watched their relationship blossom out of their close friendship - but it was doomed from the beginning. Marc had always nursed somewhat of a crush on Valentino for a few years but nothing was ever reciprocated by the older man until Marc had announced that he and Maverick were dating at the office Christmas party that year. After that, Valentino had taken notice. Maverick can’t say he wasn’t surprised that Marc broke it off six months later and Valentino immediately moved in on Marc. The engagement followed shortly after and Maverick had to pretend that it didn’t sting when Marc had paraded around the office with the engagement ring on his finger, the diamond glinting under the harsh lights.  
  
Maverick barely lets the sob slip from his throat, his hand moving to try catch it before Fabio can hear it.  
  
" _Maverick_ ,” Fabio never calls him by his full name, nor has Maverick ever heard his voice sound so soft. “I’m on my way to your place,”  
  
“No!” Maverick murmurs out, shaking his head as he wipes his face. “You don’t have to come over, I’m okay, honestly,”  
  
“Too late, I’m on my way,” Fabio dismisses the Spaniard’s words. “I’ll drop by the store, get you some of that chocolate you like, we’ll make fondue,”  
  
“Fabs-”  
  
“I’ll be over in ten minutes,” Fabio ignores his best friend’s pleas. “I love you!”  
  
“Love you too,” Maverick begins, only to hear the dial tone. He sighs heavily, pushing a hand through his messy hair before he glances back down at the card again. His dark eyes take in Marc’s words for what feels like the hundredth time.  
  
_It would really mean alot if you came, Macky._ _  
__  
_

* * *

  
  
Fabio turns up at his doorstep ten minutes later, wearing a wide smile and a garish tie-dye rainbow hoodie. “Hey,” He chirps, his Gucci sliders ending up in a pile by the front door and he collects Maverick into a tight hug.  
  
Maverick lets his head fall against his best friend’s shoulder as Fabio’s hand slowly strokes across his back in an almost tender motion. He can feel the tears threatening to prick at the corners of his eyes once again - it feels good to be held, to be comforted - and the scent that is distinctively Fabio, that of mint, sandalwood and something else, drifts up into his nose.  
  
“He’s not worth your tears, Mack,” Fabio murmurs quietly, his hand slowly brushing against the older man’s back. “He’s not worth anything,”  
  
Maverick _breaks_ at the words. All of the emotions that he has kept bottled up over the last few months spill over as his hands tighten on Fabio’s shoulders, the tears beginning to flow. “I loved him, Fabs. I loved him and it wasn’t enough,” Maverick whispers, burying his face into Fabio’s hoodie.  
  
Fabio’s hands slowly move to cup Maverick’s face, his finger brushing away the tears that are falling. “You are enough, trust me Mack, you’re enough. He doesn’t fucking deserve you,”  
  
“But-”  
  
“No,” Fabio shakes his head, his thumb slowly stroking over Maverick’s cheeks. “He didn’t deserve you then and he doesn’t deserve you now. You’ll find someone else, I promise, someone who actually appreciates you and loves you for who you are,”  
  
Maverick nods quietly, taking a shaky breath. “Thank you, Fabs,”  
  
Fabio grins, showing off his gap-toothed smile. “You’re more than welcome. Now c’mon, I promised you fondue,” He says, his hand curls around Maverick’s. “I promise not to burn it this time!”  
  
Maverick laughs, allowing himself to be tugged into the kitchen.  
  
They end up burning the chocolate (Fabio refuses to melt the chocolate over a saucepan) so the marshmallows that Fabio has brought with him are consumed on their own, the two of them ending up on Maverick’s couch, curled up together giggling as they watch Top Gun for what seems like the seventy fifth time. Fabio takes a photo of them and posts it to instagram. It’s a little different than their usual photos together - this one is all soft edges and rumpled clothing, Maverick’s head resting on Fabio’s chest, a smile stretched across his lips as the blonde is caught mid laughter. He captions the image with his usual spiel.  
  
**fabioquartararo:** _missed this one!_ ❤️️🤙 _@maverickvinales_ _  
__  
_

* * *

  
  
Maverick forgets about the invitation for a few weeks. It remains pinned on his fridge, hidden underneath a postcard from his parents holiday to Italy and a photograph of him and Fabio from last year. Fabio had thrown it into the bin that evening that it had arrived, along with the fondue they had ended up burning. Maverick had fished it out after his best friend had gone home, pinning it underneath the rest of the mess on his fridge, hoping that he would forget about it.  
  
And he did, until he got a phone call from Marc. He stops and stares at the display of his phone, the photo of Marc sprawled out in his neon orange swimming shorts, the tiny orange heart still next to his name. “Hello?”  
  
“Macky,” Marc’s voice filters through the line. “I hope you’re okay. I’m just checking that you got the invite to my wedding?”  
  
Maverick bites down on his lip. “Y-yeah, yeah, I got the invite,”  
  
“That’s good,” Marc says. “You didn’t send back the RSVP card,”  
  
“Marc, I-” Maverick begins, ready to say everything that he had rehearsed in his mind, that he was trying to move on and attending his ex boyfriend’s wedding was counterproductive to that, but he can’t bring himself to say anything.  
  
“It’s okay, Macky. Valentino and I are trying to figure out numbers for food, hotels and the seating plan, so I need to know if you’re coming,”  
  
“Marc, I don’t think-”  
  
“And you can always bring your boyfriend,”

Maverick feels his heart drop into his stomach at Marc’s words. “B-boyfriend?”  
  
Marc laughs. “You thought that I wouldn’t find out about you and Fabio? I had a feeling that you two were more than just friends, but he put up that cute photo of the two of you a few weeks ago and I just _knew_ . I’m so happy for you, Macky-”  
  
He’s barely listening to what Marc’s saying now, his heart slamming harder and harder against his ribcage as he grabs his iPad from the kitchen counter and boots up instagram. “What photo?” Maverick tries to keep his voice nonchalant as he finds his best friend’s profile.  
  
“Don’t play dumb with me, Viñales. The one of you two curled up together on the couch. I showed Valentino and even he said that you make a cute couple,”  
  
Maverick resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’s certain that Valentino said nothing of the sort. “Thanks, I guess,”  
  
“Great,” Marc replies. “So I’ll put you and Fabio down as a yes,”  
  
“Marc-” Maverick begins, but he’s cut off by the sound of a door opening on Marc’s end of the line, a familiar deep Italian accent curls through the air, murmuring a quiet “ciao” and the sound of lips hitting skin fills the silence.  
  
“Right,” Marc says, his tone almost breathless. “Well, Vale is here now so I have to go, but I’ll see you in a few weeks when I get married!”  
  
Before Maverick can utter another word to his ex boyfriend, the dial tone rings in his ear. Maverick looks at the photo on Fabio's profile of the pair of them curled up together and he wonders.  
  


* * *

  
  
“You want me to do _what?_ ” Fabio asks incredulously, folding his arms. “You want me to pretend to be your current boyfriend at your ex-boyfriend’s wedding?”  
  
Maverick winces. It sounds much worse when it’s said out loud. “Yes?”  
  
Fabio’s lip catches between his teeth. “I don’t know if this is a good idea, Mack. I still think that you should tell him that you’re not going, we can mute our social media and eat junk food and watch crappy movies instead,”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Maverick hates his almost-whiny tone, but he knows that he has to do whatever it takes to persuade Fabio to join him. “It’s just for one day and all the attention will be on Marc and Vale, nobody will even bother to look at us. We can just pretend we broke up just after the wedding and nobody will know any different,”  
  
“I don’t know, Mack. Most of our friends will be there, I don’t think we should lie to them-”  
  
“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if it wasn’t important,” Maverick murmurs out. “I can’t ring my ex boyfriend up, who is probably getting fucked by his fiance right now, and tell him that he’s got it all wrong and I’ll be showing up to his wedding to the guy he left me for alone, like a complete loser,”  
  
“You’re not a complete loser,” Fabio sighs, sinking next to Maverick on the couch, his hand moving to brush against the Spaniard’s leg. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to go to this wedding and pretend to be something you’re not,”  
  
“I know,” Maverick says quietly. Fabio’s hand feels good against his leg, the touch is warm and comforting. “And I’m sorry for putting you in this position, just please think about it? Just for me?”  
  
Fabio sighs again. “Fine, I’ll do it. But you owe me big time for this, Mack,”  
  
Maverick finds himself grinning widely. “Thank you, I’ll be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had,”  
  
Fabio smiles back, but if Maverick was paying a little more attention, he would realise that it doesn’t quite reach his best friend’s eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
“So I was thinking about the plan,” Maverick says as he examines his own reflection in the mirror.  
  
“What plan?” Fabio glances up from his phone, his hazel eyes locking on the Spaniard. They’ve been stuck in the changing room of the department store for a solid twenty minutes after Maverick admitted to his best friend that the only suit that he owned was the one that he had worn to his grandfather’s funeral two years ago. Fabio had subsequently dragged him out, determined that he was going to look his best at the wedding.  
  
“The wedding plan,” Maverick continues, adjusting his lapels. “Do you think that we can get away with just holding hands and the occasional kiss?”  
  
Fabio bites down on his lip. “Probably,”  
  
“Well, I doubt that Marc and Vale are going to insist that we have sex in the middle of their wedding reception,” Maverick continues, smoothing down the cuffs of the suit he’s wearing. He doesn’t realise that Fabio’s cheeks have turned as pink as the sweater he has on. “But it should be believable,”  
  
Fabio hums under his breath, his eyes flickering back down towards his phone. “Yeah, sounds like a good idea,”  
  
“Are you okay?” Maverick finally picks up on Fabio’s awkward behaviour. “If you’re not happy with doing that-”  
  
“No, no,” The blush remains on Fabio’s cheeks as he shakes his head. “That sounds fine to me, and you’re right. They’re not going to expect us to _you know_ ,”  
  
Maverick laughs. “You don’t have to remind me that you don’t find me attractive,” He feigns offence and Fabio’s cheeks grow pinker.  
  
“I-” Fabio is about to reply when his phone goes off. “Oh jesus, have you seen Jorge’s suit? I think that Vale may kill him if he turns up in that-” He turns his phone around and Maverick’s attention focuses on the photograph, clearly pulled from instagram.  
  
“Is that a baby blue suit?”  
  
Fabio bites back a laugh. “It seems so, yes,”  
  
Maverick turns back to the mirror and takes one final look at himself in the mirror. “I think I’m going to get this one,” He announces, turning slightly to examine himself at every angle. However, if he was focused on Fabio instead, he would have noticed the blush still staining his best friend’s cheeks, his eyes drawn towards the curve of Maverick’s ass in his suit.  
  


* * *

  
  
They end up driving to Barcelona in Fabio’s car. It isn’t far, just under a three hour drive, but Maverick finds himself immensely enjoying just spending time with his best friend - just the two of them inside Fabio’s McLaren, Spanish rap music turned as loud as it will go. However, as they get closer to Barcelona and to the hotel that Marc has booked for them, the trepidation begins to sink in. He’s attending his ex-boyfriend's wedding with his best friend, who is pretending to be his boyfriend so that he doesn’t look like a complete loser in front of his ex-boyfriend and the man that he left him for.  
  
“You okay?” Fabio picks up on Maverick’s silence, noticing the slight stiffening of the Spaniard’s shoulders.  
  
“Yeah,” Maverick says quietly, staring at the signs that declare that Barcelona is a mere few miles away. “Just thinking about this weekend, that’s all,”  
  
“Hey,” Fabio’s hand gently pats his knee. “You’ve got nothing to worry about okay? We’re just going to go and get free food and abuse the open bar at your ex-boyfriend’s wedding, and we’re going to have fun doing it,”  
  
Maverick feels the smile flicker on his lips. “Thank you,”  
  
“For what?” Fabio glances over to the older man, confusion flashing over his features.  
  
“For coming with me, you didn’t have to come,” Maverick worries his lip, meeting his best friend’s glance. “But I am glad you did,”  
  
“I wanted to come with you,” Fabio holds his gaze. “You shouldn’t have to go to your ex’s wedding without some support,” He glances back towards the road. “Is it really in a castle?”  
  
“You know Valentino, he’s always been a little flashy,” Maverick leans back in his seat. “Are you sure you want to come?”  
  
“Of course,” Fabio doesn’t hesitate. “Though you owe me a few drinks for making me wear a suit to this thing,”  
  
“You just don’t like the fact you can’t show your tattoos off,” Maverick bites back, the grin finding its way back onto his face.  
  
“You’re absolutely right, and when I get married, it’ll be on some beach somewhere and I’ll be in swimming shorts or something,”  
  
Maverick chuckles. “I can see that,”  
  
Fabio’s cheeks turn slightly pink. “So where is this hotel then?”  
  


* * *

  
They arrive at the hotel just after eight pm that evening, the traffic a little heavier than usual and check in is fairly straightforward. They walk side by side silently towards their room, tiredness beginning to set in and Maverick feels the relief wash over him as their room number comes into view. However, the relief is soon wiped away as he flicks on the lights and steps into the room, stopping dead at the sight in front of him. There’s a single double bed in the room, not the twin beds that he was expecting - he’s about to go back down to reception and kick up a fuss when he realises that Marc booked the room for them and as they are supposed to be a couple, it was expected that they would share a bed.  
  
He immediately spins around, his face apologetic. “Shit, Fabs, I’m so sorry - Marc booked the room and he must have assumed-”  
  
“That we’d be having lots of hot gay sex in here, huh?” Fabio jokes, as he drops his suitcase to the floor and toes off his trainers. “I hope you don’t snore,”  
  
“Fuck you, you know I don’t,” Maverick feels his cheeks colour red. “I suppose we shared a bed before, it’s no big deal right?”  
  
“Well, as long as you don’t kick me in your sleep like last time,” Fabio says, dropping onto the bed.  
  
“You literally took all the space and stole the duvet,” Maverick bites back, pulling off his jacket and trying not to glance at the tiny sliver of pale golden skin on show where Fabio’s t-shirt has ridden up. “And you sleep like the dead,”  
  
“Hey, not all of us toss and turn all night like you do,” Fabio sticks out his tongue. “So do you fancy ordering room service and charging it to Marc’s room?”  
  
“That sounds like a great plan,” Maverick grins as he sinks into the bed next to the blonde man.  
  
Fabio orders ice cream and churros, which they of course, charge to Marc’s credit card. The two men end up undressing down to their sweatpants, curled up in the bed together. The television is turned on in the background, but they’re barely paying attention to the screen. Maverick places his spoon down into the half empty carton of ice cream. “So you’re stuck with me in a double bed for the next night, accompanying me to the wedding between my ex and the man he left me for. What about you? Have you had anyone since-” He pauses on the name.  
  
“Tom? You can say his name,” Fabio cuts in, barely looking bothered by the mention of his ex-boyfriend. “Not really, haven’t really wanted anyone else,”  
  
Maverick bites down on his lip. He knows that it was a bad break up, no matter how much Fabio tried to pretend that it didn’t hurt. “You were together for a long time-”  
  
“I know,” Fabio cuts in, his interest suddenly piqued by the ice cream carton. “We just wanted different things, I guess,”  
  
Maverick opens his mouth and closes it again. He knows Fabio well enough to know not to push this - he’s tried it before and Fabio had ended up not speaking to him for three days. “I’m sorry,” He finally pushes the words out. “I shouldn’t have asked,”  
  
“Hey,” Fabio murmurs, catching Maverick’s wrist. “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault that it didn’t work out, I guess you never forget your first love huh?”  
  
“That’s true,” Maverick snags a still slightly warm churro from the bowl and bites into it, the cinnamon flavour bursting over his tongue. “You were too good for him anyway,”  
  
Fabio raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”  
  
Maverick feels his cheeks turn bright red but before he can elaborate, Fabio chuckles softly and pulls him into a tight hug. He can feel his face burning against the crook of Fabio’s shoulder, the cinnamon sugar still clinging to his lips. “Sorry-” He murmurs out again.  
  
“Hey,” Fabio’s voice is still soft. “Don’t be sorry,” He mumbles back, his voice rumbling against Maverick’s cheek, his hand moving to brush through the older man’s dark hair. “Besides, I always thought you were too good for Marc,”  
  
Maverick stiffens at the blonde man’s words, his face moving slightly from where it’s resting against Fabio’s bare chest. Fabio glances down at him, and they hold each other’s gaze for a moment. Maverick never really noticed the tiny golden flecks in Fabio’s eyes before or the little freckles that dance across the bridge of his upturned nose. He can feel Fabio’s light breath, a sharp exhale against the side of his face as the silence stretches out between the pair. Maverick can feel his heart slamming against the confines of his ribcage as he leans up, pausing just short of Fabio’s lips as though to ask for permission before their lips meet. It’s soft at first, almost tentative - but Fabio’s hand moves to slowly cup at Maverick’s face and pull the older man closer towards him. His lips part underneath Maverick’s insistent mouth and the taste of cinnamon sugar hits his tongue. Fabio’s hands tug on his hair, eliciting a moan from the Spaniard as their tongues move to tangle together lazily, their bodies melting into one another. Maverick can feel the scratch of Fabio’s stubble underneath his chin, the younger man’s hand tightening on his hair and he groans again, Fabio’s tongue swiping against his own. However, as he moves closer to Fabio, his thigh brushes against his hardening cock and he jolts out of the fantasy, ripping his lips away as though they’re white-hot-  
  
“Mack?” Fabio cocks his head slightly, confusion staining his features as he leans in to try to capture Maverick’s lips again.  
  
“W-we shouldn’t,” Maverick blurts out, trying to avert his gaze from Fabio’s swollen lips and worried eyes. “I’m sorry,”  
  
Fabio’s eyes grow dark at his words. “Why not?”  
  
“Because this can’t happen between us, I’m sorry,” Maverick whispers, shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” He repeats, feeling the tears prickle at his eyes.  
  
Fabio sighs, slowly pulling Maverick into his arms again, the older man’s head resting against his bare chest. “It’s okay,” He murmurs back, his hands slowly stroking over Maverick’s muscular back. “It’s okay, I promise,”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Maverick says again, his voice muffled by Fabio’s chest.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, just get some rest okay? We’ve got a long day tomorrow,” Fabio’s voice remains soft and calm and Maverick allows himself to be lulled into an uneasy sleep by the slow rise and fall of Fabio’s chest, his hands still stroking over Maverick’s back, fingers resting on the tattoo on the top of his shoulder. 


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio and Maverick finally attend the wedding, and the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this final part fought me all the way - I started it when I got back off holiday but it's a time where my personal trauma is always difficult but I am happy to finish it. I am not 100% happy with it, but I hope that you all like it! I chose not to really focus on the wedding so much as the story is more about Maverick and Fabio figuring things out. I really really enjoyed writing Jack in this and his relationship with both Maverick and Fabio is something I want to explore further. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to J, L + D for the cheerleading.

Maverick wakes up the next morning still curled around Fabio. The Frenchman’s arms are still around him, pulling him flush against Fabio’s warm body. Recognising that Maverick has startled slightly in his arms, Fabio glances down at the older man with a small smile painting his lips.  
  
“Good morning,” He murmurs thickly, glancing down at Maverick.  
  
“Morning,” Maverick replies, worrying his lip as he glances up into Fabio’s hazel eyes. “Did you even sleep?”  
  
“Yeah,” Fabio shows off his gap-toothed smile. “You didn’t even snore,”  
  
Maverick feels his cheeks turn pink. “I told you that I don’t snore,”  
  
Fabio hums under his breath, the grin growing wider. “You could have fooled me, maybe you just don’t snore when you’re been cuddled,”  
  
Maverick frowns at his best friend’s retort, glancing up into Fabio’s eyes. The early morning sunshine illuminates his bright blonde hair and the golden flecks in his eyes that he had noticed the night before. Fabio cocks his head slightly, his gaze looking on Maverick. One of his hands moves to gently brush back Maverick’s hair from where it’s hanging across his forehead and he bites back a lowly sigh at the gentle touch.  
  
“Fabs-” Maverick begins as Fabio leans in again, only to pause as Maverick’s phone buzzes from the bedside table, cutting through the silence.  
  
“That’ll be my alarm,” Maverick says, feeling his cheeks flush brighter red as he turns to snatch his phone from the table, muting the sound. He’s so focused on the display that he doesn’t see the disappointment flicker across Fabio’s handsome features.  
  


* * *

  
“Are you okay?” Fabio asks softly from his seat on the bed. He’s already dressed in his own suit for the wedding, it’s a simple black one, perfectly fitted to his lithe frame, the thin pale purple tie bringing out the flecks of green in his hazel eyes.  
  
Maverick sighs heavily as his own tie - baby blue - slips through his shaking fingers for what feels like the hundredth time. It’s stupid really, he’s managed to knot his own tie since he was about fourteen but on this occasion, the silk keeps falling from his hands. He’s about to tear off the thin strip of silky material when Fabio’s warm hands curl around his own, his best friend slowly moving in to expertly sweep Maverick’s tie into a perfect windsor knot beneath his skilful fingers. Maverick watches Fabio work, his eyes fixed on the tie before him, his tongue slightly poking out as he works, his touch gentle as he slowly brings up the knot to rest perfectly against Maverick’s throat.  
  
“There, perfect,” Fabio murmurs quietly as he steps back, only for Maverick’s hand to curl around his wrist.  
  
“Thank you,”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, Mack. I know what you’re like, you’re a perfectionist,”  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” Maverick bites down on his lip. “I mean, for coming with me to this wedding. You didn’t have to,”  
  
Fabio smiles softly, his thumb swiping slowly over Maverick’s wrist. “I _wanted_ to come with you,”  
  
Maverick finds himself smiling at the younger man’s words, as Fabio’s fingers linger for a fraction longer than he expected on his hand, his heart doing somersaults at the mere thought. _It’s probably because I haven’t been with anyone since Marc_ , he thinks. _Fabio is just my friend and I don’t want to mess that up._ But his thoughts turn back to the kiss they shared the previous evening, how good Fabio’s lips had felt against his own and - he shakes his head as though to dispel his thoughts. They’re dangerous.  
  
“Right, shall we get going?” He asks, slowly pulling his hand away from Fabio’s, the blush still staining his cheeks.  
  


* * *

  
The drive to the venue is strangely quiet - Fabio is silent in the passenger seat, and Maverick ends up turning on the radio in order to fill the awkward silence that has settled in the car. It remains even as they pull into the car park and Maverick kills the engine. They walk side by side towards the entrance to the castle, their fingers bumping against each other.  
  
“You were right, Valentino does like it flashy,” Fabio finally breaks the silence as they take in the sight of the castle appearing before them.  
  
“Yeah-” Maverick replies, his eyes falling on an easel standing a few feet away baring both Marc and Valentino’s names in fancy loopy cursive. It’s beginning to become more real by the minute - the fact that Marc is well and truly moving on and that by the end of the day, he’s going to be married to another man. He bites down on his lip, his thoughts running away from him - he had thought about marrying Marc once, how their wedding would be, the way that Marc would look as he walked both the aisle, beaming -  
  
“Are you okay?” Fabio murmurs and before Maverick can answer, the blonde man is sliding his hand into Maverick’s. The touch is warm and familiar, and the fluttering in Maverick’s chest returns tenfold. But he knows it’s just a ruse - they’re almost at the entrance to the castle, the archway adorned with red and yellow roses, and they’re supposed to be boyfriends - and well, boyfriends hold hands don’t they?  
  
“Relax,” Fabio murmurs, his thumb swiping slowly across the inside of Maverick’s wrist. “You’re all stiff, you need to relax if you want to make this work,”  
  
“What?” Maverick says thickly, trying not to focus on his heart threatening to burst free of his ribcage.  
  
Fabio chuckles, showing off his wide gap-toothed smile. “Us dating, Mack,”  
  
“Right,” Maverick knows his cheeks are probably turning bright red at Fabio’s touch. It feels right against his own, like his best friend’s hand is supposed to be wrapped in his own. “I’m just nervous,” They make their way through the doors of the castle, the sound of harp music playing in the background.  
  
“Don’t be, just relax okay?” Fabio begins, and Maverick nods once, it’s easier said than done.  
  
“Mack! Where have you been hiding?” Aleix’s voice booms out, cutting through their conversation and Maverick swings around to find his oldest friend smirking at him, his younger brother Pol at his side. He feels the panic rise in his chest as Aleix takes in the sight of his and Fabio’s clasped hands.  
  
“Finally,” Aleix smiles widely, nodding to their hands. “I was beginning to think that you’d never ask him out, Mack,”  
  
Maverick feels his cheeks flush bright red as Aleix continues, his attention directed at Fabio. “He pined for you, man, for ages before Marc came along. I’m glad that you guys finally sorted yourselves out,”  
  
“Thanks,” Fabio beams widely as he leans in and presses a gentle kiss against Maverick’s cheek. “I guess he decided to stop being so stupid,”  
  
Maverick resists the urge to sigh heavily. He knows that this wedding is going to be a _nightmare_. It doesn’t get any better when they’re all bundled into a room outside the chapel, and Maverick catches a glimpse of Jorge in his black tuxedo (with sparkly lapels, because of course he does, it’s Jorge) hanging off Dani’s arm deep in conversation with the groom-to-be. Maverick feels his heart wrench at the sight of Valentino smiling widely as he talks to Jorge and Dani. He looks put-together as always - the yellow bow tie is the perfect pop of colour against the black suit that fits him like a glove. His hair is perfectly styled, his earring shining in the bright lights as he moves his arms, describing something to Jorge. Maverick can’t stop staring at the older man, the one who ultimately stole Marc’s heart from him - there’s a part of him deep down inside that wishes that he wasn’t here, that he hadn’t showed up -  
  
“Mack? Are you okay?” Fabio’s voice is soft and concerned, his fingers squeezing gently against the older man’s.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Maverick bites down on his lip.  
  
“You know we can always go home, don’t you?” Fabio murmurs quietly. “We can just go back and binge watch something on netflix and eat churros again?”  
  
“I know but-” Maverick’s answer is cut off again but this time, it’s by someone’s hand grabbing his ass and squeezing lightly, a familiar laugh filling his ears.  
  
“You really expect me to believe that you managed to snag Fabio mate?” Jack mutters against his ear, grinning widely as he rolls his eyes at their entwined hands. “What’s going on?”  
  
“We’re dating now,” Fabio cuts in with a smile. “Now stop molesting my boyfriend,”  
  
Jack lets out a low bark of a laugh. “Boyfriend? There’s no way you two are dating,”  
  
“Jack, shut the fuck up,” Maverick hisses as Jack glances behind them and the _realisation_ floods his features. “Wait a second-”  
  
“Don’t say anything,” Maverick blurts out in a hurried whisper.  
  
Jack raises an eyebrow, glancing between the pair incredulously. “Really? You’d pretend to be together for Marc’s sake?”  
  
“It’s not like that-” Fabio begins, his own cheeks turning pink.  
  
Jack shakes his head as the smile creeps back onto his face. “You two are _idiots_ , I swear,”  
  
Maverick and Fabio watch him leave, still shaking his head at the sight of their entwined hands. “Do you think he will say anything?” Fabio asks, worrying his lip between his teeth.  
  
“No, he won’t say anything,” Maverick replies. He knows Jack too well, he’s loyal to the core and he would never blow their cover (though he’s certain that he’s probably due a long conversation with the Aussie after the wedding is over, Jack never approved of Maverick’s blind love for Marc.)  
  
Fabio nods but he doesn’t look convinced. Thankfully, any further awkward conversations are stopped by the arrival of the ruffled looking baby Márquez who rushes into the room to announce that Marc is here and everyone needs to take their seats.  
  
Maverick can feel his heart threatening to beat out of his ribcage as he and Fabio slide into a pair of seats next to Jack and Aleix. He can see Marc’s parents both in the front row, alongside Valentino’s mother wearing the biggest hat that he’s ever seen. Valentino waits at the carved wooden archway that has been decorated with red and yellow roses, his hands clasped as he waits for Marc to arrive. There’s a sudden warmth brushing against his thigh and he glances down to find Fabio’s hand nestled there, as though to provide support and comfort. He meets his best friend’s gaze and they share a small smile as Fabio gently rubs Maverick’s thigh. They all turn around as the harp music begins to play the wedding march and Marc finally comes into view. He looks as handsome as ever, his hair is perfectly tousled and his suit fits him like a glove, the red rose pinned perfectly against the dark material. But he suddenly realises that his heart is still beating hard - but not because of Marc floating down the aisle towards Valentino, but because of Fabio’s warm hand curled against his thigh.  
  
“You okay?” Fabio mouths, and Maverick can only nod, trying to force his attention back towards Marc and Valentino, both of whom are beaming widely at the sight of each other.  
  
However, he keeps thinking about Fabio’s hand against his thigh, warm and unmoving, especially as the registrar begins his speech about the challenges of love - and he begins to think. He thinks about all the times in the past that Marc had broken his heart, and how Fabio had come straight over, had dropped everything else to be with Maverick, how he had ended up cuddling him as he cried - and he realises. Marc was never who he was supposed to be with. The person who he needed was right by his side the entire time.  
  
It is _Fabio_.  
  


* * *

  
The wedding ceremony passes in a blur - and Maverick barely remembers any of it, only that Marc cried when he read out his vows and nearly dropped Valentino’s wedding ring - the rest of his attention is solely on Fabio’s hand that never moves from his thigh for the entire service. He barely remembers Marc and Valentino walking down the aisle at the end of the service, confetti and cheers from the wedding party showering the new couple, only noticing when Fabio takes his hand off his thigh that he misses the familiar touch. Things don’t improve at the wedding dinner when Fabio leans in and presses a gentle kiss against his cheek as they make small conversation with the other guests at their table. His skin tingles long after the contact as Fabio folds his fingers between Maverick’s, playing up his role as boyfriend perfectly. But all it serves to do is make Maverick’s heart ache, that this is not real - that he’s probably blown his chance with Fabio, to make _them_ a reality. He barely realises that Marc hasn’t crossed his mind until the younger man is standing in front of him, smiling widely.  
  
“Can I have this dance?” He asks, holding his hand out.  
  
“Are you sure your husband would like that?” Maverick bites back, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I think he’s busy right now,” Marc chuckles as he glances over to where Valentino is trying to coax his brother into a dance, Alex protesting loudly as he’s dragged towards the dancefloor. “So, Macky, can I have this dance?”  
  
Maverick nods wordlessly, following his ex-boyfriend towards the dancefloor. He doesn’t know the song that is playing at the moment, only that it is a slower number. Marc wraps his arms around Maverick’s shoulders as they slowly begin to sway to the music, their bodies entangled together as they used to be -  
  
“Thank you for coming. I know that it was difficult for you,” Marc mutters against his shoulder, his voice barely audible over the music. “I’m glad you did,”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Maverick says, worrying his lip. “I was surprised that you got married so quickly,”  
  
“Well, you know that I’ve always been a little spontaneous-”  
  
Maverick hums, his eyes sliding shut as he lets the music flow over him, Marc’s body warm against his own, but it no longer sets him alight like it used to. “Yeah, I know,”  
  
“I know about you and Fabio,”  
  
He stiffens at Marc’s words. “W-what? What are you talking about?”  
  
“I know that you’re not really together,” Marc murmurs softly, and his dark brown eyes meet Maverick’s own panicked gaze. “It’s okay, I kinda pushed you into inviting him-” He chuckles to himself, ignoring Maverick’s now open mouth. “I knew that he liked you more than a friend, he used to glare at me all the time when I came over- and I always wondered if you liked him more, especially after he broke up with Tom and you blew me off to make sure he was alright,”  
  
“Marc, what the fuck-”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Marc whispers. “And I am sorry for what happened with Vale, but I honestly do want you to be happy - that’s why I did it,”  
  
“I don’t know if he wants me in that way,” Maverick worries his lip. “I don’t want to ruin things between us and lose my best friend-”  
  
Marc cocks his head slightly. “Are you kidding me Macky? He’s been giving me the evils ever since I started dancing with you,”  
  
“What-”  
  
“You honestly have no idea do you?” Marc shakes his head. “You should go and find him, besides I need to go and stop my husband from violating my brother any further, Alex really doesn’t like dancing,”  
  
Maverick finds himself watching as Marc gently presses a soft kiss against his cheek, almost serving as a goodbye before he disappears into the crowd, presumably to save Alex from Valentino. Fabio is no longer sitting at the table, and after glancing around the room a few times, Maverick can’t pick out the distinctive platinum blonde hair of his best friend. Aleix thankfully, spots him looking around and divulges that he and Jack are outside having a smoke. Maverick raises an eyebrow - Fabio isn’t one for smoking, they had tried it when they were younger and both hated it, so it’s surprising that he would follow Jack out for a cigarette. He slowly moves towards the doors that lead outside to the patio area. It’s quite cold, despite being the middle of the summer, but it’s quieter than the thumping music of the party inside.  
  
“I just don’t understand it!” A voice cuts through the quiet evening and Maverick recognises it as Fabio’s. “I don’t understand why he would go back to him-”  
  
There’s an exhale in the darkness, presumably Jack taking a drag of his cigarette. “I don’t think he is going back to him, mate-”  
  
Maverick pauses in the doorway. He can’t see the pair through the darkness, but Fabio sounds angry, angrier than usual and Marc’s words come back to the forefront of his mind.  
_  
_ _He’s been giving me the evils ever since I started dancing with you._  
  
“I love him, Jack!” Fabio blurts out. “I’ve been in love with him for ages and he doesn’t even bother looking at me, he’s still hung up on _Marc_ ,”  
  
Maverick feels his chest turn to ice at Fabio’s words. His best friend is in love with _him_ . He finds himself stalking in the direction of their conversation, stopping as he finally locks eyes with Fabio. The taller man looks stunning under the dim light, his blonde hair shining, his gaze dark with something that Maverick cannot place and his mouth goes dry at the sight.  
  
Fabio stops mid-rant, his eyes widening. “Mack-”  
  
However, before Maverick can reply, Fabio is turning on his heel and stalking away from him and Jack with a panicked sob. Jack turns his gaze towards Maverick, his fingers still curled around his smoking cigarette. “Aren’t you going to go after him, Romeo?”  
  
“I don’t know if I should-”  
  
“Maverick, don’t be a dumbass, go and find him. You two need to talk properly about all of this, about what is really going on between you,”  
  
“But-”  
  
“ _Maverick_ ,” Jack sighs in exasperation. “Go after him, you idiot,”  
  
Maverick nods, and takes off in the direction where Fabio had fled. It isn’t long before he finds the taller blonde man sitting on the wall, his head bowed and his eyes closed. He takes in the sight of his best friend for a moment - his blonde hair illuminated by the dim light, his hands fisted into his trousers, the tiniest flicker of the tattoo of his wrist on show -  
  
“Fabs?” He murmurs softly, feeling his heart break as Fabio’s shoulders stiffen at the sound and the blonde whips around, his eyes looking suspiciously wet. “Are you okay?”  
  
Fabio scoffs. “Yeah, I’m great, Maverick. I’m at a wedding with my best friend and I’m pretending to be his boyfriend for the sake of his ex who happens to be the one getting married and said best friend has just heard everything I just said about him, I’ve never been better-”  
  
“Did you mean it?”  
  
“And now you’re going to leave me and-”  
  
“Fabio,” Maverick cuts in, grabbing the Frenchman by the shoulders. “Did you mean it? Are you really in love with me?”  
  
“I - I am,” Fabio whispers and it’s all Maverick needs to lean forward and seal their lips together.  
  
This time, the kiss is different. Fabio’s lips are as soft as he remembers, but Maverick can feel Fabio’s desperation, every inch of emotion that he is trying to push into the kiss, his hands fisting into the lapels of Maverick’s suit. He deepens the kiss, his tongue swiping slowly over Maverick’s lips and the older man opens his mouth. Fabio tastes of champagne and something overly sweet, but in that moment, his attention is solely on the light moans that brush past Fabio’s lips as their tongues connect. His hands fist into the hair at the nape of Fabio’s neck, his fingers tracing slowly over the tattoo on the Frenchman’s lightly tanned skin, eliciting another groan from between Fabio’s lips before they slowly pull apart. They lean against each other for a moment, hazel eyes gazing into dark brown ones.  
  
“I need to tell you something,” Maverick murmurs softly and he sees the flash of panic in Fabio’s eyes for a moment. “I’m in love with you too. I’ve been an idiot, but-” He pauses for a moment. “I was wondering if you wanted to be my actual real-life boyfriend?”  
  
Fabio beams widely. “I’d like that. I’m tired of the whole fake boyfriend thing,”  
  
Maverick smiles back, leaning in to kiss the blonde again, their hands tangling together. “So what about we get out of here and go find somewhere to have a proper date?”  
  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Fabio says, tugging Maverick away from the castle, their hands still entwined together.

* * *

  
“Do you think we should have told anyone that we left early?” Fabio asks when they’re back in the car, his hand resting on Maverick’s thigh. “I mean, maybe it was a little rude-”  
  
Maverick glances in the mirror, seeing Jack catch the bouquet that Marc had jokingly thrown out to the crowd that have dispersed into the garden (and if Maverick didn’t know his friend like the back of his hand, he could have sworn Jack had his elbows out). “No,” He says, shaking his head as he leans in again to press a light kiss against Fabio’s lips. “Let’s get out of here,”  
  
  
_fin._


End file.
